The Life in Our Years
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: Starts in 6th yr. War forces people to grow up and appreciate the things they value most in their lives. The marauders, Lily, and friends are forced to grow up in during a time of fear, while still trying to make the most out of their time. Join them as they encounter all the things a normal teen should and deal with the hardships that war brings. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of HP or anything recognizable.**

**A/N: I didn't like the initial prologue for this story so I decided to redo it. I hope that you all enjoy it and please take the time to review….you'll break my heart if you don't! Please support the story if you wish for me to continue!**

**Also: This story will start in the summer before 6th year and lead all the way up until their deaths.**

* * *

**The Life in Our Years**

**The Prologue:**

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore could be calling us to his office for?" Lily pondered as they all walked towards the statue that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I'm not sure, Lils." James responded.

"I think you two are worrying to much! It's our last night here! I'm sure it's nothing bad." Siruis said trying to lighten the mood.

Remus didn't say anything but watched the antic of his friends as he strolled beside them. In his mind however he knew that he had to be something important.

Upon reaching Professor Dumbledore's office, they realized that Alice, Frank, Marlene, and Jessica were also there.

"He called you guys here as well?" Lily questioned.

"Yup." Marlene answered as she made her way over to Sirius.

"Does anyone know why he called us here?" Remus asked as he settled into an empty chair.

Everyone shook their head no and began growing anxious to see why their presence had been demanded.

They had just settled when the door swept open and in a flurry of royal blue robes Professor Dumbledore arrived.

"Lemon drops anyone?" He asked as he settled himself in his chair. Receiving blank stares, he set the bowl down.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here," He said, "I am the founder of a secret society formed to stop Lord Voldemort. I would like to extend to all of you the offer of joining."

No one said anything for a while as they took in what Professor Dumbledore had just asked them. Lily was the first one to stir amongst the group.

"I will join." Lily said confidently.

"Lily?!" James cried out in protest.

"We are going to be hunted regardless of whether or not we fight. I don't want to sit back and do nothing, I refuse to sit back and do nothing!" Lily proclaimed.

James stared at Lily for a few moments before looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"I will join as well." He told him.

"Well then, I am sure I can speak for everyone when I say that we will all join. After all, what's living if you don't welcome a little danger?" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

"W-we could all die! There's not much living in that!" Jessica hissed.

"Yes we could. However, years are worth nothing it we don't use our time wisely. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hiding?" Lily asked Jessica.

"No." Jessica said eventually.

"So there we have it. We will focus on the good as much as possible and we will live. Voldemort can't take away our memories." Frank said.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at the now young adults who were willingly stepping up to fight evil. Pride shone in Dumbledore's eyes just as much as sadness because he knew that in the end not all of their stories would end well, but he smiled for the memories that would last a lifetime.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter; everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

**A/N: If I get enough support I will continue this story. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter One

"_Potter, put him down!" Lily Shouted._

"_I'm not hurting him, Evans." James replied._

"_Yeah, Lily flower, we're just having some fun." Sirius laughed._

"_It doesn't look like he's having fun to me!" Lily shouted brandishing her wand in Potter's direction. _

_James dropped the spell and Severus hit the ground and Lily ran to his side. Standing, Severus pushed Lily away and she hit the ground._

"_I don't need anyone's help, especially help from a mudblood!" Severus sneered._

_Lily looked up at Severus horrified and tears began to well in her eyes as she got up and made her way back to the castle."_

Lily woke up in a sweat and starred into the darkness of her room. The events of that day was still a horrible memory for Lily no matter how much she tried to push the memory out of her mind.

Severus had tried to talk to her multiple times after realizing what he said, but Lily refused to talk with him. Her finale words to him still rand out in her head as she thought back on it.

"You made your decision, Sev. You chose your friends in Slytherin over me a long time ago and I did my best to ignore the signs. You promised, promised that you would never call me that awful word! I am not the one who threw away our friendship." Lily whispered as she held back her tears. Lily turned away and left Severus standing outside of the Gryffindor portrait.

If James Potter had believed Lily Evans hated him before he was sourly mistaken. Lily ignored his existence for the remainder of her fifth year after the incident with Severus. He tried on multiple occasions to apologize, but she ignored him the same way she did Severus. Lily didn't even react to the pranks he would pull just to get her attention. James and Severus weren't the only ones she had ignored though; Lily shut out every one except her best friends Alice, Marlene, and Jessica.

Once Lily was finally able to control her breathing she rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. Sighing, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"There's no use in trying to go back to sleep now." Lily said aloud to herself as she stretched.

Lily got up and made her way over to her closet to pull out a blouse and a pair of jeans to wear before heading to the bathroom.

Dressed, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her father was packing his lunch before he left for work. Noticing Lily, he looked at her concerned.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep any longer so I decided to get up." Lily said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You haven't been the same since you came home this summer. You seem depressed. Your mum and I have noticed that boy no longer comes around." He said still looking concerned.

"I am fine, dad, I promise." Lily said looking at him with the best smile she could muster.

"If you say so, Lils. I am heading off to work." He said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out the door.

Before he shut the door he turned around and looked at Lily.

"Please try to be civil with you sister for me?" He smiled hopefully.

"You know she hates me! I have tried to be civil." Lily said stubbornly.

"Just try please." He whispered before shutting the door.

Groaning in frustration, Lily headed over to the freezer to pull out some blueberry waffles. As she devoured her breakfast she thought about how she could pass the time until her friends came over. Deciding it would be best to just relax, Lily washed her dished and headed to the living room to read her favorite muggle book Jane Eyre.

Lily enjoyed almost three hours of peace before she heard the sounds of her mother and sister shuffling around upstairs. Petunia was the first one downstairs and she rounded on Lily the moment she saw her.

"Vernon will be coming to me this evening and I know your freakish friends will be here by the, so don't do anything weird for the little bit of time that he's here. I am sure you can handle that, correct?" Petunia hissed.

"First off, my friends are not freakish! Secondly, we won't be anywhere near your precious Vernon so you don't have to worry about our supposed weirdness rubbing off." Lily said back angrily.

Caught up in their argument, neither of them realized that their mother had come down the steps and was listening to them argue.

"Both of you stop this nonsense!" Their mother yelled, "You are both sisters! Why can't you get along?" She asked in exasperation.

Lily and Petunia both looked everywhere besides each other and their mother. Sighing, Rose looked at her two daughters in disappointment and wondered when the rift had formed that served their close bond. She watched as Petunia held her head up high and walked back up the stairs, while Lily looked down at the ground.

"I don't understand why she hates me." Lily whispered.

"She doesn't hate you." Rose soothed as she hugged Lily, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Hey, you should be happy today. Your friends will be here in the afternoon and they will be staying until you all leave for Hogwarts on Monday." Rose said encouragingly.

Lily perked up and smiled at her mum.

* * *

Noon came quickly for Lily and soon she stood at the door greeting her three best friends with a bone crushing hug.

"Lily!" They called to her excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Lily smiled.

"We have so much to talk about and catch up on!" Alice smiled.

Entering the house all three of the girls greeted Lily's mum.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans." They said.

"Now what have I told you girls? My name is Rose, my mother-in-law is Mrs. Evans!" Rose laughed.

The girls laughed and promised to call her Rose from now on.

"Will you girls be staying here or will you be joining me on my shopping trip?" Rose asked.

"We would like to come." Marlene and Alice said immediately. Despite the amount of time they spent with Jessica and Lily in the muggle world both of them were still enthralled by it.

Jessica and Lily giggled to themselves at Alice and Marlene's enthusiasm.

"I wish Lily was this enthusiastic to go shopping me with me?" Rose pouted.

"Don't worry, Rose, we will be all the enthusiasm you need. Lily has forgotten the joys of shopping!" Alice laughed while Lily pretended to be offended.

The girls spent the afternoon with Rose shopping who was flattered by the intrigued look upon Alice's and Marlene's face as she shopped. On the other hand Lily and Jessica thought the entire ordeal was quite hilarious.

When they got back home Rose made everyone dinner.

"Your mum is a great cook, Lily." Jessica said as she finished off her steak and mash potatoes.

"Thanks."

"I have been trying to teach Lily to cook but the poor dear hasn't gotten a hang of it yet." Rose laughed much to Lily's embarrassment.

Jessica, Alice, and Marlene laughed.

"Do you want to make cookies?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lils…I mean you mum did just say you were a horrible cook." Jessica said with an innocent face.

Lily huffed and walked over to a cookbook and searched the pages before finding the recipe and holding it up triumphantly.

"That's why they created cookbooks" Lily grinned.

Laughing, the girls set about the kitchen gathering all the supplies they needed to make chocolate chip cookies.

Rose smiled and left the girls to their own devices.

* * *

Tom Evans returned home from work around seven in the evening and entered his intent on finding a snack, but instead he found a group of laughing girls occupying the kitchen. For a moment he stood in the doorway and observed the state of the kitchen which looked like a hurricane had hit it.

Looking around at the mess, Tom opened his mouth to say something before seeing Lily's face. She was genuinely smiling which was something Tom had not seen since her Christmas break. Tom couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that the girls were covered and flour. Deciding the mess was worth it as long as Lily was smiling again, Tom decided to go upstairs.

"You girls be sure to clean up after yourselves." He told them.

"We will dad." Lily promised.

Tom nodded and walked upstairs to his and Rose's bedroom.

"I didn't hear you come in dear." Rose said as she looked up at him from the bed.

"I would expect not with all the laughing those girls are doing." Tom chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked getting up.

"No, no I had a late lunch. You know, I realized that Lily is genuinely smiling today."

"I noticed as well. I am glad they were able to pull her out of her slump."

"If I ever see that boy, I am going to give him a piece of my mind for hurting my little girl."

"You will do no such thing! Besides what makes you think it was a boy?"

"I know my daughter, Rose. Every day since she was six, she has come home talking about this boy named Severus. A week after she got back from Hogwart's I asked her if she would be hanging out with him and she looked like she was ready to cry before she hid it."

"Oh dear."

"Well, at least she seems to have gotten over it. Do you need money for Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"No, I have enough."

"Alright, I won't keep you up any longer. I am going to take a shower and then I'll join you." He told Rose before giving her a kiss and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Diagon Alley was crowded as Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Jessica weaved their way through the crowd.

"We should spilt up in pairs and then meet back up in front of Gringotts. What time did your mum say she was coming to pick us up?" Marlene asked.

"She said she'd be back around four." Lily replied.

"That should be enough time." Alice said.

"Well who is going with whom?" Jessica asked.

"Lily and I can go together." Alice offered.

"Alright then, Jessi will come with me." Marlene waved as she dragged Jessica in the direction of Madam Malkins.

Lily and Alice shook their head in mirth as they watch the pair flit off towards the clothing store before they headed into Florish and Blotts.

Alone now, Alice took on a serious facial expression and stared at Lily.

"So, now that we're alone tell me what's wrong?" Alice demanded.

"Nothing is wrong." Lily said dismissively.

"Yes, I am sure and that is why you have bags under your eyes!" Alice said sarcastically.

"I have had a bad summer. I haven't been sleeping well. I miss him, Alice." Lily muttered.

"You're talking about Snape aren't you?" Alice said quietly.

"Yes."

"He called you a mudblood, Lily! Friends don't do that and you have given him way more chances then he deserved!" Alice told Lily.

"I know that! I-I just can't believe that after all these years we're going to be like two strangers passing each other in the hall! It hurts okay!" Lily said angrily.

Alice's face softened as she looked at Lily and understood the true reason for her friend's grief.

"You loved him didn't you?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Well that explains why you were furious with James as well." Alice thought out loud

"I am sorry, Lily." Alice said as she hugged Lily.

"It's alright, I will be alright." Lily assured Alice.

Gathering the books they needed, Alice and Lily headed to the clerk to pay for them. After the book shop they went to get their robes and potions supplies. After they had finished all of their essential shopping they went to the front steps of Gringotts to wait for Marlene and Jessica.

They waited for almost fifteen minutes before Marlene and Jessica appeared.

"We still have an hour to kill." Jessica told them.

"We should go eat, I'm starving." Lily suggested.

"Sounds good to me, where do we all want to eat?" Marlene asked.

"We should go to the café that just opened up." Alice suggested.

Everyone agreed and they made their way to the new café. They had just gotten settled at their table when they found themselves surrounded by four very familiar faces.

"Well, hello ladies." Sirius smirked.

"Go away Black." Marlene scoffed.

"Is that what you really want?" Sirius asked as he winked suggestively at Marlene.

"You are way too full of yourself." Marlene laughed.

Sirius went to make a witty retort to Marlene's comment but James cut him off.

"Hey Evans." He smiled.

Lily ignored him and continued to stare at the menu. Realizing Lily was ignoring him, James frowned.

"Aw, come on Lily flower…you're not still mad at us are you? After all the wanker deserved a lot worse for what he called you." Sirius said.

Lily's grip on the menu tightened as she struggled to keep her temper under control. The tension in the air became so tangible that even Sirius realized something was wrong. Lily stood up from the table and excused herself before walking out of the café.

"Lily! Lily, wait up!" Her friends called chasing after her.

Lily slowed her pace in order for them to catch up.

"You really shouldn't give James such a hard time Lily." Marlene said.

"Yeah, he likes you a lot Lily and you're hurting his feelings." Jessica said.

Marlene was about to comment again when she saw Alice shaking her head silently. It was only then that Marlene and Jessica realized how upset Lily was.

"Lily?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"I will never like Potter! Not as long as he is an arrogant bully!" Lily said angrily.

"Sure Lily." Marlene smirked.

"I won't!" Lily said stubbornly.

Alice, Marlene, and Jessica looked at each other and smiled because like Sirius and Remus the believed that one day James and Lily would be a couple, but for now they decided to let Lily keep pretending she didn't like him.

* * *

Monday came too quickly for Rose and Tom as they took the girls the King Cross Station.

"I can't believe she will only have one more year left after this!" Rose said to Tom.

"I know, my little girl is growing up." Tom said gruffly.

Lily rolled her eyes at her parents antics and headed through the wall that lead to platform 9 ¾. The platform was bustling with noise as parents said goodbye to their children and watched them board the train.

"You girls be good!" Rose smiled.

"We will!" Marlene smiled.

"Come on, we need to hurry guy or all the good compartments will be taken!" Jessica urged.

Waving a finale goodbye, Lily boarded the train with her friends. They found a cozy compartment and settled in for the train ride. Fifteen minutes in they heard the compartment door open.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Bellatrix cackled.

"Why, I believe its two blood traitors, a halfblood, and a filthy mudblood." Rabastan sneered.

"I think they deserve to be taught a lesson." Bellatrix smiled cruelly.

"You will teach us nothing!" Jessica yelled.

"Shut your mouth you filthy halfblood! How dare you talk to me?" Bellatrix yelled.

"I will do as I please! You and your precious death eaters don't scare me!" Jessica said.

Lily gripped her wand in her hand and began to stand after Jessica courageously but stupidly opened her mouth. Before Bellatrix could throw a hex, her wand flew from her arm.

"Now, now Bella dear, I am sure Auntie Druella taught you to act like a proper lady in public." Sirius chastised.

"You are no longer a Black! You're not worthy of holding the Black name! You're a filthy blood traitor just like that girl!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Better a blood traitor then a mindless drone and that girl has a name. Her name is Andromeda!" Sirius snarled.

Bellatrix lunged at Sirius only to be held back by Rabastan.

"Their time will come. Leave them." He said calmly before leading her away.

Sirius turned to the girls and bowed.

"The ever gallant Sirius Black at your services, my ladies." Sirius said staring at Marlene before walking away.

"Yeah, more like Marley's services!" Jessica laughed.

"Merlin, I am going to be late for my prefects meeting!" Lily shouted as she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the compartment.

"What are we going to do with her?" Alice shook her head in mock disappointment before bursting out in laughter.

Lily came back in the compartment ten minutes before the train arrived in Hogsmeade.

"About time, we thought you'd gotten yourself lost!" Marley snickered.

"Oh, hush! Why haven't you changed yet?" Lily asked.

Jumping up, they hurriedly changed into their robes just before the train pulled into the station.

"That was close." Jessica sighed.

They got off of the train and headed towards the carriages.

The welcoming feast in the Great Hall was a grand as always, but the sorting hat's call for unity among the houses were disconcerting and the topic of major discussion among all of the students.

"I will see you guys in the common room, I have to help Remus with the first years." Lily told her friends as she went off the round up the Gryffindor first years.

The process of getting all the first years situated and comfortable was taxing and Lily was relieved to be finished with the task. She loved being a prefect, but she hated dealing with first years sometimes out of a fear that she would say the wrong thing.

"Evans! Hey, Evans!" Potter called after her as she turned to head up to the girl's dormitory.

Lily ignored him and tried to continue walking but felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen please." Potter said.

Lily stood waiting for him to continue.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, okay?" Potter said looking at her.

Nodding, Lily turned to walk away.

"Can we at least try being civil and maybe friends?" Potter as her hopefully.

"I think that would be fine." Lily whispered.

Potter let go of her arm and smiled before walking up to his dormitory.

Shaking her head at the enigma that was James Potter, Lily headed up to the sixth year girl's dormitory and went to bed.

* * *

**Please Review/follow!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter; everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

**A/N: I am slightly disappointed with the response I have gotten to this story thus far. If you wish for me to continue please review & follow. Also, I wish to thank those who did take the time to follow, it means a lot.**

Previously:

"_Evans! Hey, Evans!" Potter called after her as she turned to head up to the girl's dormitory._

_Lily ignored him and tried to continue walking but felt a hand wrap around her wrist._

"_You don't have to say anything, just listen please." Potter said._

_Lily stood waiting for him to continue._

"_I never meant to hurt your feelings, okay?" Potter said looking at her._

_Nodding, Lily turned to walk away._

"_Can we at least try being civil and maybe friends?" Potter as her hopefully._

"_I think that would be fine." Lily whispered._

_Potter let go of her arm and smiled before walking up to his dormitory._

_Shaking her head at the enigma that was James Potter, Lily headed up to the sixth year girl's dormitory and went to bed._

* * *

Chapter Two

"Wake up, Jessica!" Lily yelled for the third time.

"Go away!" Jessica mumbled as she rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Leave it to you to be late for the first day of classes!" Lily huffed as she walked out of the dorm.

"Is Jessi coming?" Marlene and Alice asked.

"She's sleeping. She will probably coming running in right as class starts." Lily replied.

"That is just like her." Marlene laughed.

They headed to the Great Hall for the last few minutes of breakfast.

"Lily flower! Oh, Lily flower!" Sirius called from behind them.

Lily turned around to face Sirius with a look of annoyance.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, I was coming to tell you how very happy I am you finally made nice with Jamesie!" Sirius laughed.

"I say that we could be civil. I made no promises on friendship." Lily said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Because he and especially you are the most arrogant and obnoxious boy I have ever met!" Lily exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Now, Lily flower, that's not a very nice thing to say." Sirius pouted.

"It was a lot nicer than any of the other things I could think to say about you." Lily retorted.

Her friends found the entire conversation hilarious and couldn't help but laughing at Lily's angry expression and Sirius' mock look of hurt.

"Come on, Lils, we're going to miss breakfast at this rate." Marlene whined.

Cutting in between Lily and Marlene, Sirius looped his arm through Marlene as smirked.

"I will ensure you get to breakfast on time, my lady." He smiled jokingly.

"That was by far the worst line I have heard from you." Marlene laughed as she pulled away from Sirius and headed down the hall.

"She loves me." Sirius vowed.

"In your dreams." Alice laughed.

They made it for the last ten minutes of breakfast and Jessica had yet to show up.

"What was Sirius talking about earlier?" Alice asked.

"Potter stopped me on the steps last night and asked if we could be civil and maybe even friends. I agreed mostly so he would let me go to bed." Lily told her.

"I think you should give him a chance." Alice replied.

"I'll think about it." Lily answered.

"Do you think someone should go back to the tower and try to wake up Jessi again?" Marlene asked.

"And miss the fun of her running into Professor McGonagall class just in the nick of time?" Alice laughed.

Lily shook her head and looked around the Great Hall; her eyes eventually fell on the Slytherin house table where she found obsidian eyes staring back at her.

Lily hurriedly turned her eyes away from the boy who used to be her best friend and she missed the look of hurt in his eyes before he reconstructed his mask.

"I will see you guy in class." Lily said as she got up to leave the hall. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they went back to their breakfast. No one paid any attention to Severus Snape slipping out of the hall a little after Lily.

Severus caught up to Lily right before she turned the corner.

"Lily wait!" Severus called out to her.

Lily didn't answer but picked up her speed.

"Please." Severus tried again. Lily still refused to acknowledge him and he caught her arm before she entered the classroom.

"Hear me out." He pleaded.

"I said my peace last year. You have made your choice." Lily said trying to tug her arm away from Severus' grip.

"Lily, I am sorry." Severus pleaded.

"Let me go." Lily asked again trying to pull away.

"You heard Evans, Snivilleous!" Potter sneered as he got closer.

"This doesn't concern you and your pathetic friends, Potter!" Severus Sneered.

"It does when Evans is repeatedly asking you to leave her alone and yet you seem deaf to her plea." Potter retorted.

Severus released Lily's arm to extend his wand at James.

"Come on guys there is no need to start at battle outside of Professor McGonagall's class." Remus said trying to be the voice of reason. At that exact moment Professor McGonagall appeared and observed the scene.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" She asked sternly.

"No professor." James grit out before walking into the class.

With only five minutes left before the start of class, Jessica burst through the doors and settled in her seat next to a laughing Marlene.

"Told you it would be priceless." Alice laughed.

"Maybe you will listen when I try to wake you up from now." Lily giggled.

"Very funny." Jessica mumbled still half asleep.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that Miss. Michaels has decided to join us, you will all be opening your text books to page 104. Read on the fundamental of transfiguring furniture into animals, for homework you will write a foot on the process and which animal you will be attempting. No dangerous or large animals are to be chosen." Professor McGonagall addressed the class and looked over at James and Sirius as she said the last part.

"We can't make any promises." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

Shaking her head, Professor McGonagall tried to hide her amusement.

Class ended and Lily made her way to NEWT potions with Alice and Marlene.

"It was sweet for James to step in on your behalf earlier." Alice pointed out.

Lily pretended she didn't hear what Alice said which caused her friend to smile knowingly.

"I think you and James will be together before we live Hogwarts next year." Alice continued.

Lily swirled around and looked at Alice and horror.

"There is no way that would ever happen!" Lily yelled as her face reddened.

"Then why Lily dear are you blushing. You should just admit that you like him!" Marlene said joining the conversation.

"Do you like Sirius?" Lily asked trying to divert the attention from her now beat red face.

Marlene snapped her mouth shut at first and then smiled.

"I will tell you if you tell me how you feel about Potter?" Marlene challenged.

"You guys both need to admit your feelings." Jessica and Alice sighed.

"Neither of you should be talking. Have you told Frank you like him Alice? Have you told Remus your besotted with him Jessica?" Marlene asked pointedly.

Both girls' faces turned a lovely shade of red and they gave no further input into the conversation.

"What are you girls talking about?" Remus asked walking their way.

Lily, Marlene, and Alice giggled at Remus wonderful timing much to his utter confusion.

"We will see you later, Jessi." Marlene laughed and winked knowingly. They left a blushing Jessica in the middle of the hall with a very confused and out of the loop Remus.

"Do you want to walk to class?" Remus asked trying to be polite.

"S-sure." Jessica stammered.

Remus and Jessica arrived shortly after the girls and parted ways as he went to go join Sirius, James, and Peter.

"Ooo…looks like Remy has a girlfriend." James laughed as Remus sat down.

"It's not like that. I just offered to walk with her." Remus defended.

"Sure, sure, they say denial is bliss." Sirius laughed.

"Neither of you should be talking as you cannot seem to get Marlene or Lily to hold conversations with either of you that doesn't end in them storming away." Remus pointed out.

"We will get them to go on a date with us!" James and Sirius vowed together.

"At least it will be interesting to watch you both repeatedly fail." Remus said laughing now at his friends pouting expressions.

"We are sincerely wounded by your lack of faith in us." James said placing a hand over his heart.

Remus shook his head at his friend's antics and read the blackboard for instruction on what their assignment was.

Close to the end of class the sound of a potions vial break was heard and Lily's indignant reply.

"I know you did that on purpose, Rookwood!" Lily accused.

"You can't prove anything mudblood." He sneered.

"Don't call her that!" Alice jumped up in Lily's defense.

"Of course you'd jump to her defense blood traitor, I would have expected no different from someone like you. No matter soon enough our world will be rid of people like you." Rookwood sneered.

"What are you talking about you slimy prat!" Marlene yelled jumping in.

"You will see." Rookwood smirked as he pushed pass Lily causing her to fall.

In the front of the classroom, Professor Slughorn sat oblivious to what had just transpired. Lily bottled another vial of her potion before racing out of the classroom.

* * *

Marlene, Alice, and Jessica found Lily in the Astronomy Tower two hours later looking out at the skyline.

"Lily, we have been looking for you everywhere!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, it's just what Rookwood called me hit a sore spot." Lily explained.

"Rookwood was talking nonsense." Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know Slytherin's are nothing but talk." Marlene agreed.

Alice shuffled her feet and walked over to the rail to look out at the skyline as well.

"Lily does have reason to be concerned." Alice muttered after a while.

"Why?"

"There have been rumors in the aurors office about a rising Dark Lord being behind the disappearance of ministry officials and the random murders that have been appearing in the papers. They fear another war may be coming like the one with Grindlewald." Alice explained.

"How do you know that?" Marlene questioned.

"My father's an auror remember." Alice replied.

"So, you really believe another Dark Lord is on the rise?" Jessica asked as dread filled her.

"Yes."

Lily clenched her eyes shut and gripped the rail tighter.

"That means they will be looking to exterminate muggle- borns from the way Rookwood was talking earlier." Lily whispered.

"Not just muggle-borns, but anyone who supports muggle born rights and halfbloods as well." Alice corrected.

"My father was around for the first war. He refused to become an auror because he said he had seen enough death, I really hope what you are saying is just rumors." Marlene said looking at Alice.

"I have a feeling that it's not. You have heard the way Slytherin's have been talking. They are becoming bolder and more out spoken and they keep mentioning are demise that is coming at some point in the future." Jessica replied in a whisper.

"Well, there is no war yet. So I say we live our lives, we can't shut out the world because of what might happen." Lily said after being silent for a long while.

"You're right." Her friends agreed. They stayed on the tower until it was time to head back to the common room and Lily had to go on her rounds.

Lily walked through the corridors on high alert. She hated doing her rounds alone and couldn't wait for James to catch up to her. Potter may annoy her half to death but his presence made her feel safe in the darkness of the corridor. Walking she heard a cry of pain and ran towards the sound. What she found horrified her. Three older Slytherins were taunting a first year Hufflepuff student.

"What's the matter mudblood?" They taunted as they sent stinging curses at the boy.

"Leave me alone!" The boy cried.

"Shut up mudblood!" Sneered one of the Slytherin's as he kicked the boy.

When they heard someone coming they abandoned the boy in the middle of the corridor. Lily ran up to him causing the boy to back away from her.

"Hey, hey, I won't hurt you." Lily said softly. They boy was badly bruised and he need to get to Poppy immediately.

"Can you walk?" Lily asked.

The boy tried to get up but fell back down before he could even fully stand.

"Evans!" Lily heard James call out.

"I am over here! Come quick, I need help." Lily called back. James raced to Lily's side and found her levitating the unconscious first year.

"What happened to him?" James asked with hardened eyes.

"Three Slytherins, they did this because of his blood. I don't even understand why it's so important! We all bleed the same color!" Lily exclaimed.

"Some people, especially Slytherins are prejudice bigots." James replied.

"I know."

"Do you have him or would you like for me to take him?" James asked.

"I am fine, but where are you trying to run off to? We need to tell a professor about what just happened." Lily asked.

James ran his hand through his hair frustrated and looked down the corridor in the direction the Slytherins had gone. He made a silent vow to find whoever it was that did this and promised himself they would see retribution at the hands of the marauders.

"Nowhere Evans, lead the way." James said giving Lily a lopsided grin.

Lily and James levitated the unconscious first year to the infirmary where Poppy met them at the door.

"What happened?!" Poppy asked.

"He was ambushed by some Slytherins." James explained. Lily and James watched as Poppy levitated the boy to a cot and began bustling about the infirmary looking for the necessary potions. They also listened as she rambled on about the how idiotic the idea of blood purity and they impending doom of another war.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked concerned.

James sighed and turned to look at Lily.

"I am sure you have heard by now that war is brewing in the wizarding world." James said.

"Yes."

"Poppy was around for the one with Grindlewald." James said like it explained everything. Lily just looked at him confused for a moment before it dawned on her.

"She is afraid of what may happen if we have another war." Lily whispered.

"Aren't we all? We all stand to lose a lot." James mumbled.

"What do you stand to lose?" Lily asked as she cringed at her own bluntness.

"My parents are both aurors Evans. Not to mention, my family is considered blood traitors as are your friends Marlene and Alice's families. Having another war will mean death and destruction and even the muggle world will not be safe." James explained.

"I was afraid you would say that." Lily muttered. Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked without the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"I was doing my rounds when I heard someone cry out. I ran to see who it was and I saw him lying on the floor as three Slytherins ran in the opposite direction laughing." Lily explained.

"And where were you when this occurred, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I was looking for Lily. I found her just after she found him." James answered.

"Will he be alright, Poppy?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, a little shaken up perhaps." Poppy explained. "It's starting again Albus. Things are about to become very dangerous. I fear the rumors are no longer rumors."

"I am afraid you are correct." He responded solemnly which sound foreign coming from the usually cheery headmaster.

"You two should head back to the common room. Please do not take any detours." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Lily and James nodded and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower silently. Walking through the portrait hole James headed over to the fire place. Lily was going to head up to the girls dormitory but felt bad about leaving James by himself when he looked so troubled.

"I believe your parents will be fine." Lily said trying to reassure James.

"Thanks Evans." James replied.

"You can call me Lily." Lily said quietly.

"You know if you keep being nice to me people are going to start to talk." James grinned.

"They will be none the wiser because I would never admit I can tolerate you in public." Lily smiled sweetly.

"So were are James and Lily in private and Potter and Evans in public. We have a very twisted relationship." James laughed.

"We wouldn't be us if we didn't besides both of our friends will never let up if they saw us talking they would think it's more then what it is." Lily replied.

"Maybe one day it will be." James said looking hopefully at her.

"Maybe," Lily contemplated, "I am heading to be now. Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Lily." James smiled.

* * *

The mood in Hogwarts only worsened a month later as the Daily Prophet was delivered. It was headlined:

_Our Fears Have Been Confirmed: A New Dark Lord_

"This can't be happening!" Jessica yelled as she read the article.

"What?" Alice and Marlene asked.

"Have you not read the paper yet?" Jessica asked.

Picking up the paper, they read and were practically pale by the time they finished.

"Well, there are no longer rumors anymore." Alice muttered to herself.

"They slaughtered an entire muggle family." Marlene exclaimed. Lily looked up after hearing what Marlene had said and snatched the paper out of her hands to read it. Lily placed the paper down with shaking hands and looked over at the Slytherin table; they were all smiling and laughing at the paper.

Bellatrix walked up to them and sneered.

"What's the matter Evans? Are you afraid?" She laughed before walking off to join her boyfriend Rudolphus who was waiting at the door.

Lily crumpled the paper in her hands and forced herself to stay calm.

"Don't listen to her Lily." Marlene said.

"I know but it's just frustrating! They are laughing at people being tortured and killed and it's sickening!" Lily exclaimed disgusted.

"It is." They all agreed.

"Let's stop talking about all of this depressing stuff; we have a Hogsmeade trip to attend!" Jessica said trying to lighten the mood.

"She's right." Alice agreed.

They finished off their breakfast and headed to the main hall where the students were congregating in order to find their carriages.

"Come on, this one is empty." Lily pointed out as she climbed into the carriage. The ride to Hogsmeade was full of laughter as the girls talked about anything that came to mind and soon they were standing in the square.

"Where do you want to go first?" Marlene asked.

"Honeydukes!" Alice and Lily said together.

"You two and your chocolate." Jessica laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with chocolate." Lily and Alice defended.

They headed to Honeyduke and bought some chocolate before browsing the small shops in the village. They each found a few small parcels. While shopping in one of the small shops Frank Longbottom entered.

"Hey Alice." Frank smiled looking nervous.

"Hey Frank." Alice smiled.

Frank looked over at her friends before looking back at Alice.

"I-I was wondering if you'd want to go the Three Broomsticks?" Frank asked nervously.

Alice looked back at her friends silently asking if it was okay only to find them smiling and shooing her away. Alice rolled her eyes at Marlene's suggestive wink.

"I would love to." Alice smiled as she walked out of the shop with Frank.

Lily, Marlene, and Jessica giggled to themselves as they watched her go.

"I am so grilling her when we get back to the dorms." Marlene vowed.

"You're just jealous Sirius has not come and whisked you away." Jessica quipped as they walked out of the shop.

"Who have I not whisked away?" Sirius asked as he appeared behind them alongside James and Remus.

"Marlene." Jessica said as if it was obvious. Sirius eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at Marlene.

"Would you like me to whisk you away?" Sirius asked with his signature grin.

"In your dreams." Marlene scoffed as she started to walk off in the opposite direction with Sirius chasing after her.

Remus stared at Jessica for a moment before deciding on something.

"Do you mind coming for a walk with me?" Remus asked Jessica. Jessica stammered at Remus and seemed to have trouble forming a sentence so Lily stepped in for her.

"She would love to." Lily assured as she pushed Jessica in Remus' direction.

With all of her friends gone Lily realized she had been left alone with James.

"So what do you want to do, Lily? We still have another hour left before the carriages come." James asked.

"I am going to the bookshop, Potter. You are going to do whatever it is you do, I am sure there are some fan girls around here somewhere." Lily quipped.

"Whoa there, you almost sound jealous." James smirked. Lily rolled her eyes at him and walked away leaving a smiling James staring after her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
